Cheating Kushina
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Kushina sangat menikmati hubungan tersebut, ia juga menikmati bagaimana tunangannya itu menyentuh dirinya. Pure Smut, OOC, Au, and many more (Lemon?)
1. Chapter 1

**Cheating**** Kushina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Ficlet/Shortfic, Pure Smut, PwP, OOC, AU, Typo, cheating, dan lainnya**

Yang Kushina ingat, ia tengah berhubungan seks dengan tunangannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu mencintai lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut, ia sangat puas jika Sasuke melakukan _Foreplay. _Apalagi, Vagina miliknya dengan senang hati di jilati oleh lelaki itu, ia seolah melayang ke langit ketujuh. Kushina bertaruh, tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain berhubungan badan dengan Sasuke.

_Well... seperti saat ini._

"Sasuke...ahhh...yeshh..." Kushina menikmati bagaimana jemari milik lelaki Uchiha itu mengobok-obok vagina miliknya, kedua kakinya merenggang lebih lebar untuk memudahkan Sasuke bermain dengan bagian intimnya. Kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya sendiri, ia juga mencubit puting susunya sendiri, menarik-nariknya seolah akan keluar air susu dari sana.

Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas desahan Kushina, dia terus bermain dengan vagina wanita itu. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum menatap Kushina yang juga ikut tersenyum. Lelaki itu mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut, mengecap bibir merah itu.

"Ohh, Baby, lakukanlah... ahh, puaskan aku..."

"_As you Wish."_

Kushina sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, yang terpenting ia bisa bermain dengan pria itu. Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Kushina, memberikan beberapa Kissmark di sana, lalu jilatannya turun ke bawah. Ia menjilati kedua payudara Kushina, tak lupa untuk meremasnya.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memekik pelan saat ia kembali dirangsang oleh Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya pun meremas rambut raven milik Sasuke, ia sangat menikmati jilatan yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu. Kedua kaki indahnya bergerak tak beraturan saat ia merasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu bagian intimnya.

"Ahh, sayang... aku mau..."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan desahan Kushina, ia tetap menjilati lipatan vagina milik Kushina yang sudah sangat basah. Jilatan pria itu pun naik, ia menggigit kecil klitoris Kushina. Wanita itu langsung memekik sambil meremas rambut Sasuke, air liurnya keluar saat Sasuke menggigit kecil bagian tersebut, dirinya sangat terangsang sekarang, Kushina ingin lebih dari ini.

"Aku keluar!" bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang menggigit bagian itu, Kushina mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang pertama. "Ughh!" Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rangsangan yang terus diterimanya dari Sasuke, dirinya baru saja klimaks, dan Sasuke sudah mulai merangsangnya lagi. "Sasu—ahhnn, stop!"

Sasuke menyudahi jilatannya, ia bergerak merangkak di atas tubuh seksi Kushina. Tangannya pun masih berada di vagina wanita itu, mengelusnya pelan serta sesekali memasukkannya jemarinya ke dalam liang senggama tersebut.

"Aku...aku mau lebih..."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah sangat ereksi itu ke liang senggama Kushina. Kemudian, dengan sekali hentak, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya masuk. Kushina terkejut saat ia menerima serangan tersebut, ia merasakan sebuah benda besar yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, benda itu keluar masuk di dalam vaginanya yang sangat basah.

"Sasuke ahhnn, yah, setubuhi aku...ahhh..."

Mendengar desahan dari Kushina, Sasuke pun mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, pria itu juga merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya liang senggama milik Kushina. Dia tak lupa mengangkat kedua kaki Kushina, dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya, sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur.

Kushina terus mendesah menikmati sodokan penis yang diberikan Naruto. Ia sangat puas akan penis dari pria tersebut. "Teruss... ahhh!"

"Ukh!"

"Keluarkan di dalam, berikan aku benihmu!"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat, penisnya menyemburkan banyak sperma di dalam vagina Kushina. Sementara itu, tubuh Kushina menegang saat menerima sperma yang sangat banyak dari Sasuke, ia sendiri juga sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Ahhh...Spermamu hangat."

**..**

**.**

Kedua mata Kushina terbuka, mata violet mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia masih ingat betul, tadi malam Ia dan kekasihnya sedang melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, aroma maskulin yang ia kenal ini berbeda dengan milik kekasihnya. Ia juga sadar jika suara Sasuke sedikit serak dari biasanya.

Dan ia sadar jika dirinya sendirian di kamar apartemen miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dengan tubuh atletisnya, ia menggosok rambut pirangnya yang masih basah akan air.

Jantung Kushina berhenti bertedak saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok pria dengan wajah tegas serta tiga pasang kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi..." Pria itu menyapa Kushina dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. "...Kushina," lanjutnya dengan suara seraknya. Ia sadar jika suara serak itu adalah miliknya, "uhh, memakai wig itu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman."

Kedua violet Kushina bergulir menatap Wig dengan model sama seperti rambut kekasihnya. "Tidak...tidak mungkin..."

Pria itu tersenyum miring menatap wajah terkejut Kushina. "Ayolah, kau tadi malam sangat agresif sekali. Aku melihat dirimu juga sangat suka dengan ini." Pria itu menunjuk ke penisnya yang mulai kembali ereksi. Kushina sendiri meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, ia baru melihat benda sebesar itu, lebih panjang dari milik tunangannya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kushina berdering. Di sana terlihat nama Sasuke Uchiha, tubuh wanita itu langsung tegang saat melihat tunangannya sedang mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Dia pun mencoba untuk menerima telepon dari Sasuke.

"Ha-halo?"

_'Apa kau sudah siap untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin? Mungkin aku bisa menyusulmu nanti."_

Tubuh Kushina kembali tegang, ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara itu, pria pirang itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kushina, ia duduk di samping wanita itu.

Pria itu kembali mencoba untuk merangsang Kushina, dia mendorong tubuh wanita seksi itu untuk kembali merebah di atas kasur. Kushina terlihat pasrah kali ini, ia tak mencoba untuk menyingkir dari pria itu, ia malah membiarkan pria itu menjilati puting susunya yang sudah menegang.

_'Bagaimana Kushina?'_

"Emm, ah, a-aku tak tahu..."

_'Kau masih bingung ternyata.'_

Pria itu menghisap puting Kushina, membuat wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya supaya tak membuat Sasuke curiga. Salah-satu tangannya meremas rambut pirang milik pria tersebut. "A-aku bisa i-ikut bersamamu besok atau lusa...ka-kau pasti si-sibuk sekarang,". Ujar Kushina terbata-bata, ia masih mencoba menahan desahannya.

Pria itu menarik bibirnya dari puting susu Kushina, wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya kecewa saat ia tak merasakan rangsangan pria itu. Pria tersebut menyeringai sesaat, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Kushina.

Wajah Kushina langsung membiru saat benda besar itu akan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

_'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk sarapan."_

"E-eh, tunggu dulu-!" Panggilan itu langsung dimatikan oleg Sasuke. "Tida, tidak, tidak... Egh!" Kushina menahan napasnya saat benda itu merengsek masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. "Ka-kau!"

"Terlambat, sekarang pasrah dan nikmati," Ujar pria itu dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. "Kau sangat bodoh karena mengabaikan teman masa kecilmu ini," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kushina.

"Si-sialan kau, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Ah, umpatan itu, aku rindu sekali Kushina." Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. "Aku akan keluar."

Di saat bersamaan, tubuh Kushina menegang, dia merasakan carian cinta miliknya keluar membasahi penis Naruto, sementara pria itu menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Kushina.

"Ugh, aku ingin kau hamil anakku..."

Kushina memekik pelan, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto di saat ia merasakan klimaks di pagi hari. Air matanya meluncur mulus saat sperma Naruto memenuhi rahimnya.

"Kau jahat Naruto..."

Naruto mendecih kesal, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kushina. "Aku memang jahat, Sasuke adalah orang yang menganggapku musuh, dan aku tak akan membiarkan milikku berada di tangan orang lain."

_"Kushina, kau di dalam!?"_

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenal. Kushina sendiri memasang wajah terkejut, ia terlihat pucat pasi saat mendengar suara dari tunangannya itu.

"Kali ini, terimalah akibatnya Uchiha Sasuke."

**..**

**.**

**End!?**

**Ini bukan punya saya, fanfict ini punya temen saya. Jadi, semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

**Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari pernikahannya semakin dekat, namun tak ada tanda Kushina ingin ikut membeli gaun pengantin. Sasuke sedikit heran dengan sikap Kushina sekarang, ia merasa kalau wanita menghindar dari dirinya.

Apa yang membuatnya menjauhi dirinya?

Sasuke sendiri saat ini berada di apartemen Kushina, pria itu sering mengunjungi apartemen itu saat Kushina tak ada di sana. Lagipula, ia terkadang menginap di apartemen tersebut.

"Oh Sasuke?"

Kedua mata Onyx Sasuke bergulir ke asal suara tersebut, ia melihat Kushina yang melepas jaket tebalnya, dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. "Kau darimana?"

"Aku hanya keluar mencari angin, beberapa hari ini kantor sedang libur."

"Kau tak mengabariku Kushina."

Kushina menatap Sasuke. "Untuk apa? Aku pikir kau sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan milikmu."

Pria berambut raven itu menghela napas. "Aku bisa saja memberikan pekerjaanku pada sekertaris, terlebih lagi, aku selalu ada jika kau butuh apapun."

Kushina menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tak kuasa untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Baik-baik, tuan keras kepala."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik Kushina masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Tetapi, ekspresi Kushina tidak mengenakan sama sekali, seolah dia tak menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

**..**

**.**

**Cheating Kushina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Ficlet/Shortfic, Pure Smut, PwP, OOC, AU, Typo, cheating, dan lainnya****.**

**..**

Wajah Kushina sudah sangat merona sekarang, ia sangat malu saat tak memakai pakaian apapun di depan Naruto. Tubuh seksi itu terus di pandang intens oleh Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pria itu mulai menjamah kulit putih nan mulus itu.

Kushina menggigit bibirnya saat tangan dingin Naruto mulai mengelus permukaan kulitnya, ia merasakan geli yang tak terbayangkan saat disentuh oleh Naruto, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang beberapa kali menyentuh kulitnya. Naruto ini sangat romantis, bahkan lebih dari Sasuke.

Pria yang menjadi teman masa kecil Kushina itu sangat lihai dalam merangsang Kushina. Wanita itu tampak puas akan buaian yang diberikan Naruto. Ia ingin lebih dari ini, ia ingin Naruto yang menikahinya, dan meninggalkan Tokyo untuk kembali ke Konoha, kampung halaman mereka.

Entah kenapa, Kushina juga kurang suka dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit konyol dan Romantis, Sasuke terlihat dingin walaupun beberapa kali memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Sialan kau Kushina, tubuhmu bertambah seksi. Terutama kedua payudaramu yang entah kenapa ukurannya agak lebih besar dari sebelumnya," gerutu Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatap tubuh seksi milik Kushina. Kedua tangannya masih bergerilya di atas kulit Kushina. "Aku menyesal saat kau menjadi tunangan Sasuke."

Kushina sedikit mendecih mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Sekarang...aku mungkin tak akan sudi berhubungan badan dengan dia."

Naruto tersenyum miring, "itu baru wanitaku." Naruto menyeringai menatap Kushina, ia kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Kushina, kedua tangan wanita itu terikat di atas kepala merahnya, lalu kedua kakinya terikat di masing-masing ujung kasur itu. Narutl senang akan hasil kerjanya sekarang ini. "Kau terlihat lezat, Kushina."

"Diam!" Kedua violet Kushina mendelik menatap Naruto yang tengah menyeringai mesum.

Pria itu kemudian mengarahkan penisnya tepat di antara kedua payudara Kushina, ia mengapit penisnya itu menggunakan payudara Kushina, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, Naruto merasakan bagaimana lembutnya buah dada Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat Kushina yang reflek membuka mulutnya, penis tegangnya itupun masuk ke dalam mulut Kushina. Lidah wanita itu menjulur keluar saat penis Naruto keluar masuk di dalam mulut Kushina.

"Ya, begitu...kau hebat sekali Kushina," desah Naruto yang menikmati tiap jilatan lidah Kushina. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Ukh! Terima ini Kushina!"

Cairan putih menyembur dari penis Naruto, menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Aahh, spermamu memenuhi wajahku! Cepat bersihkan!"

"Iya-iya, akan kubersihkan." Naruto menhambil tisu yang ada di meja dekat dengan kasurnya, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, kemudian mengusap spermanya yang berada di wajah Kushina.

Kushina secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia menghela napas lega karena sperma Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di wajahnya.

"Oke, kita ke tahap selanjutnya."

Kushina terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, ia merasakan sebuah sensasi berbeda di vagina miliknya. "Tu-tunggu! Akh! Si-sialan!"

"Terlambat!" Ujar Naruto disertai dengan sebuah tawa jenaka. "Ugh, entah kenapa, milikmu lebih sempit daripada sebelumnya."

Kushina tak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena Naruto mengikat dirinya.

Pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak maju-mundur, ia sangat menikmati saat penisnya dijepit oleh dinding rahim Kushina. Wanita itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak mau desahannya keluar mulus dari bibir seksinya.

Tetapi, Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kushina, bibirnya terbentur bibir Seksi milik Kushina. Pria itu mengecap bagaimana manisnya bibir seksi Kushina.

Ciuman Naruto pun beranjak, ia mulai mencium seluruh wajah Kushina, hingga sampai di leher jenjang milik wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu. Kushina tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan desahannya, ia benar-benar tak tahan akan rangsangan yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Kushina."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kushina mengeluarkan suaranya yang ia tahan daritadi. Ia memang tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan desahannya yang ditahan. "Yah, Naruto...aku ingin lebih! Ahhh, berikan aku lebih!"

Naruto tersenyum miring, ia kemudian melepas tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya, lelaki itu mengangkat kedua kaki putih itu, dan kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang Kushina. Lelaki tersebut mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Naruto!"

Tubuh Kushina menegang saat Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, cairan miliknya membasahi penis Naruto yang masih di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah keluar ternyata," ujar Naruto yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Hingga ia akan mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tersisa. "Si-ukh!"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan spermanya, menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam di vagina Kushina, hingga dirinya terkulai lemas di atas tubuh telanjang Kushina.

**..**

**.**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

**..**

**.**

"Kushina... Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sangat terkejut dengan seorang bocah yang sedang di gendong Kushina. "Ka-kau menghindariku, da-dan sekarang..."

Kushina tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sasuke," balas Kushina. "Tapi aku sudah tak punya hasrat bersamamu lagi saat kau yang terlalu sering datang ke apartemen."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aky tahu, itu apartemenmu, dan kau menyewakannya untukku. Aku sendiri sudah mengembalikan cincin dan kunci apartemen itu padamu."

"Ta-tapi aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

"Aku dihamili."

"O-oleh siapa!?"

"Suamiku, teman masa kecilku, Naruto Namikaze." Kushina mengatakannya dengan nada bahagia.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dia sangat membenci nama tersebut, dari dulu. "Kenapa!? Kenapa kau berpaling dariku, dan memilih dia!? Dia orang jahat!"

"Kau bilang apa? Jahat? Dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sasuke, aku mengenal dia sedari kecil, dan dia tak mempunyai niat jahat, sekalipun pada wanita yang sangat dicintainya."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kushina! Sangat mencintaimu!"

"Sayangnya, rasa cintaku padamu sudah hilang. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi!" Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, rencana Kushina sebelumnya memang bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun malah menjadi sebuah perdebatan yang tak ada gunanya.

"Kushina!" Panggil Sasuke, namun saat dia ingin memanggil Kushina untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia melihat sosok pirang yang menjadi musuhnya. "Pirang sialan itu!"

Sasuke melihat Kushina dan Naruto tengah berciuman mesra di samping sebuah mobil keluarga. Sasuke meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, berawal dari dia yang ingin menghancurkan Naruto dengan merebut cintanya, dan berakhir dengan dia yang mulai mencintai Kushina.

"Sialan!"

**..**

**.**

**End!**


End file.
